Perfect shot
by FaintFalconHunter
Summary: what do articles, interviews, bets, a partical stripping game, and kunai have to do with Neji and Tenten. Read and find out. one shot TentenxNeji


**A/N**: _This is my second oneshot and I decided it should be about none other than Neji and Tenten, one of the most adored couples from naruto. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"Wow! Tenten, you're sooooooo lucky!" Ino squealed. "You have to take me with you!"

I stared blankly at her trying to remember why I was so lucky.

"The interview." she reminded me.

"Oh yeah. That." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"I don't get why you're not happy about it." Ino shrugged. "I know I'd be more than delighted to be interviewing Neji Hyuga. Pleaaaase take me with you!"

"I'm delighted to have my first interview job but I'm not so thrilled to be interviewing him. And I thought you liked Shikimaru."

"I do like him but...I don't know. I'm not sure he likes me."

"Uh...Ino, he likes you alot."

Ino blushed and smiled. If anyone else had said that to her she probly wouldn't have believed them, but it wasn't anyone else. It was me, Tenten. I was pretty good at reading people and that was the main fact I didn't want to interview Neji Hyuga. I had neevr actually met the guy but he seemed stuck up and full of himself. All the girls at school were head over heels inlove with him and he didn't like any of them.

I had just recently signed up for the school paper and actually got the job and this interview would be my first job. Temari said she choose me beause I seemed to be the only girl who wasn't inlove with him. Me and Hinata Hyuga that is. I wondered why she couldn't do it.

No Neji wasn't any type of celebrity. He was just a hot prodigy. He excelled in everything he did.

"Okay, this is my stop." I said, waving to Ino. I jogged up my snow covered lawn and pushed open the door to my house.

"Hello!"

You'd think Lee popping out of nowhere would scare the hell out of me but by now I was sorta used to it.

"I see you let yourself in again." I said, dropping my bookbag and coat on the floor.

Lee picked up my bookbag and swung it over his shoulder. "You should put this in your room."

"Yes, mother." I joked.

Lee's eyes shot open wider than before. "I am not a wom-"

"Relax."

I often joked and called him mother and each time he had the same reaction. Lee was my bestfriend and had been my bestfriend since...forver. Now we were seveenteen and nearing th end of highschool.

Lee let out a deep breath. "What time is your interview?" he asked, cheerfully.

"You're NOT coming." I said, dashing upstairs.

"Why not?" he practically whined, following close behind me.

"Because you'll ruin the whole thing by asking weird questions and challenging and stuff like that."

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will."

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will."

"No I won't!"

"Yes, Lee you will."

"No, my delightful fried I won't."

That did it. He was not coming!  
--

* * *

It had been hard to get Lee to stay but I had finally did it. I told him I'd make it up to him by having movie night two times this weekend.

I hat down further over my head and took a deep breath. I wasn't exactly anticipating this interview. I was freezing and I wanted to get home to the wonderful dinner Lee was making. Yes, he cooked. Quite often too. I loved when he cooked!

I was less than a few feet from Neji's humongous, beautiful, masion. I already felt small.

I trudged up to the door and rang the bell. No anwser.

I sighed and rang it again.

Once again there was no anwser.

I was more than pissed. Had Temari even told him the interview was today?

Thud

The loud sound startled me and caused me to jump. I quickly turned around to see what had just happened. Neji stood there holding a baseball in one hand and a kunai in the other. Was that real? Was he for real? He was wasn't even wearing a coat, just a small black jacket over his grey T-shirt. He wore a black baseball cap over his long brown hair.

"Oh there you are!" I said, stepping down the steps and trying to force a smile. I stood infront of him and held out my hand. "I'm Tenten I came to interview you for the school..."

I let my voice trail off because he was no longer paying any attention to me. He sure was rude. I didn't see what all the girls saw in him.

I exhaled and toom a few steps closer to him. "Um...did Temari inform you th-"

"I'm not doing an interview. It's stupid don't you think."

I was ready to nodd my head in approval but Temari would kill me and crush all my writing if I didn't get this interview. "It's alittle odd but it wouldn't hurt to do it. It may even keep a few of your annoying fangirls off your back for awhile. They'll all be too busy discussing the artical with their friends."

Neji seemed to be ignoring me as he threw a baseball high into the air and eyed it. Before it hit the ground he threw the kunai and hit it.

He was good. He was also rude and full of himself and I was sick of holding my tongue about it. I opened my mouth to tell him off but before I could speak he did. "How about a challenge?"

"Huh?" I blinked.

"If you win I'll do your interview." he smirked at the words interview and shook his head causing his long brown hair to fall more into his face.

"And if I lose?"

"You write your article on how you lost."

Now me being a very competitive person agreed. Maybe I should have just left things alone. But no.

"You pick something. It's only fair that way." Neji said, bouncing a baseball.

I closed my eyes and bit my lip trying to think of a game I might actually stand a chance against Neji Hyuga in. My mind finally crossed across the thing I did best. "How about alittle target practice."

He grinned and removed his cap. "Let's make this more interesting. Each time you miss you must take off an article of clothing. You can quit whenever you want."

Once again I should have backed out but I didn't. I nodded. "Deal."

He was clearly underestimating me. I had perfect aim.

Neji motioned for me to follow him and I obeyed. We went inside his giant beautiful mansion and into a large room with a wooden floor. I had never been in house this big let alone a room. This room was the size of my livingroom, kitchen, and room put toghther. There was no ceiling and the walls were gates so it wasn't exactly warm. Neji removed his jacket. He was really underestimating me.

"You first." Neji said, tossing a kunai my way. "Hit that." he pointed to a spot on the corner about ten feet away from us. It was circled with red marker.

"Gotcha." I said, playing with the kunai in my hand. I had never held a real one but it felt good to. I eyed the spot carefully and threw the kunai.

Perfect shot. Right in the middle.

Neji raised an eyebrow and ran to retrieve the kunai. I stuck my tongue out as his back.

"Pick a spot." Neji said, after retrieving the kunai.

"Hm...right there." I said, pointing to another red cicle in the bottom corner of the room about fifteen feet away.

Before I could count to three he had thrown the kunai and hit the exact spot I had pointed out. I frowned. He reall did excell at everything.

"Right there." he said, poiting to the top corner on the same wall he had just hit.

"Easy." I said, preparing to throw the kunai.

"No, this time close your eyes." he said.

I was ready to protest but I didn't. I closed my eyes and counted to three. I let the kunai out of my hands and heard the thud.

Did I do it?

I opened my eyes and looked up. I had. I couldn't help but jump up and down. "You're turn!"

Neji took a kunai in his hands and looked around. "Where?"

"Right...there." I said, poining to the middle of the wall. "Close your eyes."

He let out a deep breath and closed his eyes. Once agin before I could count to three he threw the kunai and hit the spot pefectly.

"You see that circle?" Neji asked, pointing to a yellow circle the size of a cd.

I nodded.

He handed me five kunai and quickly placed his hands over my eyes. I didn't think the chills that went through my body were due to the cold. "Make three out of five." he said. "But first let me spin you around."

Neji placed his hand firmly on my shoulder and spun me around three times. I threw all five kunais and I didn't have to look to know I hadn't made three shots in that circle. It wasn't my fault. I was very dizzy and it wasn't just from being spun around.

"Take off-"

"I know I know." I interrupted, pulling off my sweater and revealing my black tanktop. Immediatly I felt the cold on my already frozen arms.

"You have to make three out of five too." I said. "You can spin yourself." I said, folding my arms close to me so I wouldn't feel so cold.

I watched Neji complete the same task I had just failed at. I wanted to kill him!

By now my arms were pink and I was shivering. He handed me six kunai this time. "Make four in all those corners after I spin you."

I nodded. Neji placed his hand on my shoulder and the other on the small of my back and spun me around five times. Once again I felt chills and more extreme dizziness. And yet once again I missed.

I didn't want to take off my shirt but I had made a deal. I could quit...but. No I wasn't quitting. I slowly removed my shirt revealing my black sports bra.

"Impressive." Neji smirked.

I wasn't sure if he was talking about my aim or my cup size.

"S-Same c-c-challenge for you." i said through chattering teeth. "I'm spinning you this time though."

Neji shrugged. I held out one arm and spun him around. When he threw the kunai this time only two hit the right places. I gasped and smiled. "Take off off your shirt!"

I was so happy as Neji removed his shirt slowly. When the task was done my eyes widened bigger than Lee's when he see's a squirrel. His body was perfect perfect perfect perfect perfect perfect! Any of the girls at school would have given anything to be in my position now.

"Your turn." he said, pointing to another circle. "Hit eight in that spot."

I nodded. He placed his hand on my bare shoulder. "Good luck."

I threw the kunai again and this time I made every one despite my shaking limbs. "Y-your t-turn." I said.

Neji grabbed eight kunai and without waiting he through them one by one at the wall forming a heart. "I quit." he said the minute the last kunai hit the wall.

"What?" he asked.

He bent down and picked up my sweater. "I said I quit." he said, placing the sweater over my shoulders.

"B-But why?"

"Because I can't win against you." he said.

"You were winning!" I cried.

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were! I'm not taking your pity, Neji. I wanna win fair and square." Picked up and kunai and held it out to him. "So take this and-mmph"

Neji's lips pressed against mines. He pulled me close to me and pulled close, the bare parts of our skin touching. I immediatly felt warm all around. Neji pulled away. The kunai dropped from my hand.

"What was that?" I blinked.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know."

I pushed him back and grabbed my shirt. If this had been any other guy in any other situation I would have seriosuly hurt them, but this wasn't any other guy and it wasn't any other situation. This was Neji Hyuga and we were half naked, alone and freezing cold. "I-I have to go."

I ran to the door and paused. I was standing infront of the heart Neji had made with the kunai. I don't know what came over me or why but I turned around. I exhaled andpushed some of my hair behind my ear. I don't know what came over me. Maybe I had just caught the fangirl bug. Maybe the weather was getting to me. But what I said next was sooooo not me!

"Do you...mind doing that again?"  
--

* * *

_When the next issuse of the school paper came out all the girls were extremly surprised or maybe not so surprise to read the first few lines._

_Neji Hyuga is a seveenteen year old highschooler, a prodigy who excells in everything he tries, and a really great kisser._  
--

* * *

**A/N:** _I hope you enjoyed my rushed second attempt at a oneshot. Please review and let me know. Sorry if it wasn't descriptive but I didn't have much time._


End file.
